Inductors are used in many integrated circuits intended for radio-frequency (RF) applications. Inductors are typically fabricated of relatively thick metals on or near the surface of integrated circuit chips. As the RF frequency that integrated circuits operate at increases, power consumption increases unless the Q factor of the inductors increase as well. The Q factor of an inductor is defined as Q=Es/El, where Es is the amount energy that is stored in the reactive portion of the inductor and El is the amount of energy that is lost in the reactive portion of the inductor. The Q value of an inductor can also be expressed as Q=W0L/R, where W0 is the resonant frequency, L is the inductive value and R is the resistance of the inductor. The significance of the second equation is that Q increases as R decreases.
Fabricating the inductor using high conductivity metal, wide metal lines or thick metal lines can reduce resistance in an inductor. However, the use of wide metal lines inductors can consume large amounts of integrated circuit chip surface and suitable areas of an integrated circuit for placement of inductors is often very limited. The fabrication of thick metal inductors especially when using high conductivity metals and the subsequent integration of high conductivity, thick metal inductors into the inter-connection layers of integrated circuits is problematical. Therefore, there is a need for high Q factor, thick metal inductors formed of high conductivity metal and methods and integration schemes compatible with inter-connection layer fabrication techniques for forming inductors for integrated circuit chips.